Elm Street Killer
by PyroLegacy
Summary: A family moves to 1428 Elm Street and finds out why the house was so cheap. Very dark. Child death. My first dark fic dont flame me!
1. Chapter 1

this story does get dark and bloody. Dont bash me! I am new to this fic so dont hate me if it is not up to yall's standards

* * *

I watched as my son Andrew ran through our new house at 1428 Elm Street. It was a beautiful house but I was worried about it because the man that sold it to us sold it at a very low price and he seemed in a hurry to get out of it. I was always the type of person to worry. But in this house, I felt a power that scared me beyond belief. I shook the thoughts of this house out of my head and continued to unpack our belongings and put them into their correct place. 

At around ten that night, I felt so tired that I could barely stand. The move had taken a lot out of me so I decided to go straight to sleep. I went upstairs to my room and got into bed. The second I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

I looked around. I was in some sort of boiler room. I jumped up and walked around. I heard strange noises coming from behind the boiler. It sounded like claws on metal.

"Who's there?" I called out. The noises stopped.

"Who the fuck are you?" called out a scratchy voice. I jumped when I saw a man walk out into the light. I looked closer and realized that he looked nothing like a man. His face was burnt to a crisp. He had a glove with knives for fingers. He wore a brown hat and for some odd reason a red and green sweater. I decidednottoscream and stood still. He bared his teeth and started coming closer, clicking his claws as we walked over to me.

"I'm not telling you who I am if you don't tell me who you are."

"Are you challenging me? That is not wise since I could kill you in a second." he growled. I stated to back up until I hit the wall. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"Just the fact that you are about to die just for coming here without me dragging you down here to kill you."

"But I didn't come here on purpose! I was just here when I opened my eyes! I'm not exactly trespassing since I wasn't here on purpose." I tried to explain. He stopped walking and his smile disappeared and turned into a curious look.

"So you're saying I shouldn't kill you is that it?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Pretty much. Why do you need to kill me?"

"It's not that I need to kill you. It's that I want to kill you. You see, it's my job in life...or unlife considering I'm not living, to kill as many people as I can. It's my duty."

"Why not just kill those that are bad?" I tried. He laughed hysterically.

"Why kill those who deserve it? I like the look in an innocent person's face when I slice off their hands and then their feet. Cutting through the person's stomach as I keep them alive. Making sure they see me kill them." I gasped. He slowly stopped laughing.

"Fine, I'll tell you what. I'll let you go. Go to live your stupid fucking life and your precious little bastard. But believe me, you will be seeing Freddy Krueger again." he growled. He came up to me and took one of his claws and put it on my neck. He slowly started to cut the skin. I groaned and tried to get away but I couldn't seem to move. He cut what seemed to be two letters into my skin. Finally he let me go and pushed me through the wall. I scowled as I felt myself whooshing threw my dream.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in my bed. I sighed in relief and put my hands on my face. I wiped off some sweat off of my forehead when I felt a pain in my neck. I put my hand over the spot where I felt the pain and felt something sticky. I pulled my hand away and screamed. I had blood all over my hand. I got up and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I had two initials written into my skin.

FK


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my room and went to Andrew's. He was fast asleep and he seemed to be smiling. I smiled and walked over to his bed. I ran my hand through his hair for a few minutes when I saw he had stopped smiling. I frowned and saw his face turning purple. I screamed and picked him up. I watched as his face turned from purple to blood red. His mouth started to leak blood. I kept screaming and tried desperately to wake up. I lay him down and lifted his shirt. I watched in horror as a cut started to form across his chest. It slowly opened his skin all the way down to his navel. Blood started to spew out slowly and run down his stomach to the bed. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to press on the cuts. I pressed the towel on the wound and applied pressure as I dialed the phone with my free hand.

"911 what's your emergency?" answered a lady on the other line.

"Please help me! My son is bleeding profusely. I can't stop it." I told her.

"Where do you live?"

"1428 Elm Street. Please hurry I don't think he'll make it long."  
"Hold on. We'll have someone there as soon as possible." I hung up and put pressure on the wound again. I had to run into the bathroom and get another towel because the one that was on his wound was already full of blood and running over. I got three more towels and put one by one onto his cut. I watched in horror again as another cut appeared on his arm on each side. I put another towel on each of those and continued to try and wake him up.

I looked around this room that I was sure I didn't fall asleep in. It looked somewhat like a boiler room. It had some weird things in each corner and I could here strange noises. I got up and started to walk around. I walked unconsciously towards the noises I was hearing. All of a sudden I heard laughing. I spun around and came face to face with a monster. His face was all burnt. I looked down at his hand and saw that it was metal with knives for fingers. I was about to scream when he put his hand around my mouth.

"Ahahah. No screaming. Mummy wouldn't like that." he said in a low scratchy voice. My eyes went wide as I realized he was cutting off my air circulation. I started to make muffled noises and tried to pull at his hand. He growled and moved his metal hand up to my stomach. He slowly popped off the buttons of my night shirt and let them fall to the ground one by one. He moved his sharp finger up to my chest and slowly started to trace down. I screamed as loud as I could with his hand over my mouth as he cut through the skin on my chest. He smiled as he felt blood hitting his hand from my mouth. He cut through the skin on my arms and then let go of me. I fell to the ground, crying. Blood spewed out of the cuts and slowly ran down my body and landed in a puddle on the floor. My eyes glazed over as I started up at this monster. He smiled and got down next to me.

"You know, I don't think I'm done with you. I think I might keep you around for a bit. You are a fun one to mess with. As well as your mother. Want to pass on a message for me?" I looked up in horror as he brought down his claw to my chest. He wrote something in my skin. I screamed as he cut through my skin and wrote the message. I felt more blood coming up to my mouth and quickly spit it out. It landed on the monster's other hand. He growled and flung it in my face, splattering my face with my own blood.  
"You fucking bastard! Now I don't feel like keeping you around." He took his claws and put them up on my face. I felt the skin tearing as he left five cuts across my face. I screamed and coughed up more blood as he stabbed me in my stomach. I threw up the rest of the blood that was in my system as I looked at this man one last time.

"What's..ugh... your... name?" I asked him slowly. He looked down at me as if he was debating if he should tell him who he was. Finally he sighed.

"Freddy Krueger. Funny, that is the last name you will ever hear."

"Please don't kill my mom."

"If she continues to act like the whoring bitch she is, I will have no choice but to kill her. The only reason I'm killing you is because she was raped and all you are is a bastard. You should never have been born. Now you will be joining the man that raped her and she will be joining you soon after." he smiled. I looked down at the ground and felt my body going. I finally spit in his face as I fell into an eternal sleep. He growled and wiped the bloody spit off of his face.

"Your mother will pay for that you fucking bastard!" He yelled as he threw my body out of the boiler room to join the rest of the dead bodies he had killed today.

* * *

I havent updated in a long time I know so flames are welcome if you hate me though it is much appreciated that you dont. 


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as my little boy's face was sliced up and his gut ripped out. I held my hand on him as the blood poured out of him. I finally took my hands off of him and went to wash the blood off of my hands. I put my hands in the sink but I didn't turn on the water. I just stood there sobbing. I fell to the ground and just cried my eyes out.

Five minutes later, I heard the paramedics walk in. They ran into the bathroom and saw me sitting on the floor, covered in my son's blood. One came over to me while another went into the room where Andrew was. He came out a few minutes later and frowned, shaking his head.

"He's dead." The other paramedic that was helping me looked from him to me quickly.

"How did he get cut?" he asked me quietly. I looked up at him for a second then pulled my hair aside from the initials carved into my neck.

"Freddy Krueger." I answered solemnly. They looked at eachother and frowned.

"We'll run the name through our archives but I've never heard of that name. Except from patients in an asylum down the road. They all had someone die on this street and they all said Freddy. There was no sign of a man named that though. We figured that they went insane and killed their family members. We had no other way to explain it."

"Well, I am perfectly sane. I just watched my son die and had no way to stop it."

"You watched the man kill him?"

"Well, he wasn't in the room but we was with my son."

"And where was your son?" asked the paramedic that was standing up. I shrugged.

"In a dream. Or more like a nightmare." The paramedics looked at eachother in disbelief.

"How could he have been hurt in his dream and in the real world? That's not possible."

"Well you sleep in this house and find out! He'll kill you too!" I yelled. They shrugged.

"Alright we will and we will prove that there is no one named Freddy Krueger here."

"He's there! You'll see when he kills you! You just wait." I warned them. One smiled and the other one chuckled.  
"Yes we'll see. I'll stay over tonight and you can go to a hotel or something. I'll pay." said the paramedic standing up. He smiled and walked out of the room. The other paramedic helped me get up and then went to get Andrew and put him in the bag I thought I would never see him in.

* * *

Please Review... i really like them! 


	4. Chapter 4

I started laughing hysterically as I heard that the perimedics were going to get to the bottom of all the murders I had done. I thought I would leave the first one alone and kill the second one. I knew that this would confuse them and probably drive that bitch I was going to kill earlier crazy. No matter. I would kill her soon enough, I just want to cause a little bit of damage before it.

I watched as the perimedic arrived at the house and escorted the bitch out of it. I smiled as he went up to the bedroom where he would be in a nightmare later on. I watched his dreams all night and decided that he would be a fun one to kill. I love it when they are fun. It makes the killing so much more rewarding for me. I was sad to see him wake up the next morning but I knew he would be back when the next one died. And if not, I would go to him, just for the hell of it.

Finally, I saw that later that night, the other one came in. I smiled as he fell straight to sleep. I watched his dream of his kids and him playing on a playground take effect. I smiled as I slowly turned this dream into a nightmare. I made sure that in the nightmare his kids started beating him to a bloody pulp and one of his kids pulled out a knife. He suddenly got stronger and pulled his father down to the ground. His brother held him down as he started to slowly peel off the skin from his father's face. The man started to scream in agony as his face was peeled of all skin and blood dripped into his eyes and poured into his mouth. He started gagging on the blood and spitting as much of it out as he could, though it kept coming right back in. He looked up at his son and saw that instead of his son it was me standing above him with the knife. I laughed as I pushed the knife slowly into his left eye. He screamed again as the knife went through his eye and back into it's socket. I pulled it out and quickly stuck it in the other eye. He screamed even louder until I got annoyed with his screaming and ripped out his tongue. He tried to scream but since his tongue was already ripped out, he only choked on the blood. He grabbed my arm and tried to get me to stop, but I twisted his arm behind his back and broke it off. He started gagging more profusily as I threw the arm out of the way. I smiled as I took my hand and plunged it into the man's heart. He stopped moving seconds later and fell limp. I laughed as I went back to my boiler room.

* * *

I just wanted to get these off of my hardrive so here is the chapter! 


End file.
